


Guilty Pleasures 2: Into the Office

by kissing2cousins



Series: Sexperiments [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes a little rush of adrenalin now and then with his love making.  He finds his fix on the base, breaking all the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures 2: Into the Office

ADF

 

Daniel tilted his hips forward, as he braced his feet in the joint where the arm rests of the office chair met with its high leather back.  Strong hands gripped him, holding him in place.  One was iron tight half way around his waist and the other was half way up his back, supporting his weight as well as maneuvering his body to slowly set a steady rhythm.  The muscles in his legs were taught with the exertion, his hips moving back and forth as Jack drove his cock in and out of him.  There was no friction.  Jack had used more lube than they would have used in a month of regular sex and he had prepared Daniel well before entry, slipping inside with a wet slick sound. 

Jack grunted as the scientist felt his lover’s hands shift, gripping him more about the waist, as his thrusts became more earnest, picking up speed and strength.  Daniel’s arm went back to the edge of the desk, planting to help support his weight so the Colonel could set the pace as he desired.  His other arm was around his lover’s shoulders, slick with perspiration from their efforts.  Skin slapped against skin, as Daniel felt Jack tense with his coming climax, the pace suddenly furious.  He hung on, lost in the pleasure of the pounding—lost in Jack’s supremacy over him, loving how his lover took him.  Then Jack finished with one last thrust, holding himself within Daniel as far as he could.  The scientist gasped, feeling his lover’s cock flex with the orgasm, still inside of him. 

Without warning Daniel was thrust off of Jack and his back side landed up on the desk top.  His own engorged penis was taken up by a warm eager mouth, so startling and pleasurable that he almost climaxed immediately.  He bit back the urge, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and curling his hands in the salt and pepper hair.  As Jack took him in between his lips, Daniel met his tongue with the thrust of his hips.  The scientist felt swept away with the electrifying pleasure that coursed through him, slowly ramping with each thrust to the end.  He finally came, his penis pulsing the white thread of semen out on Jack’s chin, the Colonel pulling off just in time.  As the orgasm wracked his body, his lover stood and leaned in to peck a quick kiss on his mouth.  He felt the hot liquid smear from his lover’s chin against his own, not caring.

Their breath was coming fast and quick but with the love making ended reality started to sink in.  The adrenalin was leaving their system like the orgasms had left them and they began to clean up.  Jack was grabbing his fatigues from the floor, snagging his ginch from behind Daniel on the top of the desk.  The motion sent some file folders crashing to the floor in a heap and Jack cursed.  Daniel shushed him, as he bent to retrieve the papers, knowing full well his hands were better set to such a task—Jack was clumsy and his fingers were still covered in clear oily lube.  He reset the folders as best he could in the darkened office, placing them back on the desk were he thought they had been. 

When the scientist straightened Jack was roughly thrusting his clothing into his arms, nervously glancing back over his shoulder through the window into the briefing room beyond.  It was still dark.  That had to be a good sign.  Daniel dressed quickly, pulling on the green fatigues and slipping into the military issued black tee.  Jack was lacing up his boots when Daniel had found his. 

“Jack, get the chair.” The scientist said, motioning quickly to the Kleenex box on the desk corner, “We can’t leave it like that.”

“Right.” His lover answered, grabbing some Kleenex from a box on the shelf behind the desk.  He went to the task of wiping any evidence from their foray from the chair—semen, sweat, mostly lube. 

The scientist laced his boots and when he stood he assessed the office.  It was dark but the light from the emergency lights that never dimmed in the briefing room beyond cast enough light in that Daniel could easily see that for the most part the office looked back to normal.  Jack was still swiping Kleenex over the chair but the desktop looked good, everything somewhat in the same place as they had found it.  The Colonel finished and threw the wadded up tissues into the garbage below the desk, looking to Daniel for his clearance.  The other man smiled and shrugged, saying, “Good enough.”

Jack pushed the chair back into place and then briskly cleared the distance to the door, whispering, “We should book it.”

Daniel nodded and then followed his lover from the General’s office.  The closed the door behind them and made their way from the briefing room into the deserted halls of the SGC.  It was the middle of the night, probably 0300 hours or there abouts.  Night time at the SGC seen a different kind of atmosphere.  The nine-to-five regulars were gone, emptying the base of nearly half its regular staff.  The General was snug at home with his wife, the good Doctor was no doubt sleepless at home worrying about how to raise an alien tween, and even Carter and Teal’c were off base.  Jack and Daniel should have been.  That was until SG-9 had brought back some pictures of a ruined temple with some cuneiform markings closely resembling an Ugaritic dialect.

The Colonel had protested vehemently but the General had the linguist at Ugaritic.  Daniel couldn’t resist staying to study the pictures, no matter how Jack balked and complained, bribed and blackmailed.  Jack had gone home without his lover, not wanting to be conspicuous in front of anyone else—their relationship was still pretty much under wraps to the best of their knowledge—and he feared being bored to death if he waited for the linguist to finish.  Daniel could get lost in a translation, forgetting even the essentials as he single-mindedly went about comparing and cross referencing a text.  Jack hadn’t been cool about being blown off by his lover for a crumbling wall’s scratch marks, but he had accepted his fate none the less and gone home alone.  That had lasted all of a few hours. 

The Colonel had returned to the base only after realizing that there was nothing on the tube and sleep was impossible.  He was still disgruntled with the cock-blocking cuneiform and had assaulted his lover the minute that he had found him, hunched over his dusty books and blown up photographs of fallen architecture.  The base was normally off limits, for obvious reasons, but all that had fallen to way side when Jack had pinned Daniel to the top of the large briefing room table.   

It wasn’t enough a thrill to suit the rush of adrenalin that the Colonel was craving to have sex in the scientists secluded office, where he had been found.  That would have been too easy.  A click of the lock and they would have enough warning to remedy their situation before anyone would be the wise.  The Colonel wanted more.  Daniel wanted to be safe.  So they opted for the General’s office and the rest was history.

That was until the morning.

There was a heavy rapping on the metal door to Daniel’s office that woke him from his slumber.  Cracking one bleary eye open he managed to mumble a response.  It was Sam.  SG-1 was being called to an impromptu meeting in the briefing room.  Hearing the Major’s voice was enough to catapult Jack to life.  He was on his feet with an alacrity that his age belied, as silent as a cat.  He didn’t say anything.  He rubbed the sleep from his face and ruffled his bed head, as Daniel called to Sam, “Yup, be right there.  Five minutes, tops.”

They heard the soft steps as the Major left the door and Jack exhaled with relief, before glancing down at his lover still stretched out of the couch.  The couch was old, well worn, and plaid.  It had put Daniel up many a late night, but never had it with stood the two of them.  Daniel didn’t fit on the love seat as it was, his long legs hung over the edge more than a foot, yet somehow they had managed to spoon their way through the last couple hours ‘til morning peacefully.  Daniel had awoke half wedged into the joint where cushions met backing but Jack was on his feet without too much to complain about.  The man reach out a hand to his lover, who tried to swat it away, grumbling.

“Five minutes, tops.  Remember, Dr. Jackson?” Jack chided, before grabbing the other’s forearm and bodily hauling him to a sitting position. 

The scientist nodded through a yawn and after he was on his feet the two of them made their way to the briefing room, where there would be fresh coffee.  They sat across from their teammates at the large table, Jack tentatively sipping his java while Daniel questioned Sam about the unscheduled briefing. 

“I’m not sure.” She said, shaking her blond head, her face curious and sprightly for having gotten her quota of sleep that night, off base at home in her own bed.  She put a hand to her mouth, hitching a thumb towards the General’s office, and whispered back, “but Janet’s here too.  Maybe something happened last night.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow as he watched his comrades guess.  He unclasped his hands from his lap and brought them to the table top as he leaned forward slightly in his chair, joining the conversation with a somber, “I heard a conversation earlier that would make one infer that GeneralHammond’s office was breeched in the night.”

Daniel choked on some coffee and sat back in his chair, as he tried to catch his breath.  Jack inclined his head to the side and screwed up his nose, convincingly playing dumb, “What do ya suppose the perp’s were after?”

“Not Perp’s, Colonel,” came Dr. Fraiser’s sharp voice, cutting into their hushed conversation like a well sharped knife, as she clicked in her heels towards the briefing table.  She held a file folder in her hands, her two forefinger’s drumming it, as she added, “More like ‘perverts’, it seems like.”  She said it and then pursed her lips in disbelief, her perfectly manicured brows rising above wide caramel-colored eyes as she looked amongst the four of them.

Daniel looked away from her and adjusted his spectacles nervously, as Jack looked right at the good doctor, unable to hide a smirk.  “Say what?” he said. 

The doctor sighed, her arms opening and then coming back together, as if to say ‘that’s the best I can figure’.  Sam looked to be lost somewhere between disgust and mirth.  Teal’c was still considering, his face a mask of stolid indifference. 

An airmen left the General’s office and then George Hammond came out through the doorway and approached the team, seated at the table.  He seemed to be favoring his left knee, his walk marked with a slight limp.  Even more jarring was the mean red welt that stretched across the breadth of his forehead, from temple to temple.  Jack winced and Daniel’s mouth fell open, until he hid it behind his cup of coffee.  Teal’c ‘s eyebrow raised slightly and Sam gasped, her delicate fingers coming to her mouth, as she blurted, “What happened, sir?”

“I don’t know, Major,” the General grumbled, standing as tall as his short stature granted him.  He narrowed his crisp blue eyes, adding, “I was hoping SG-1 would be able to tell me.”

Sam’s gaze darted nervously at her CO and when Jack shrugged, back to the General.  She stumbled for a response when the rest of them kept quiet, unsure what to say.  The good doctor came to their aid.

“We aren’t sure what happened, but the General suffered a fall this morning in his office.” Janet explained, enlightening all of them to the situation.  Her fingers drummed on the folder in her hands once more as continued, “There was a slick residue of some kind on the General’s office chair.”

The General took another commanding step towards the table, taking over the conversation.  “Video surveillance shows two people entering my office last night but the figures are too dark to identify.  We have yet to find a motive for the entrance.”

“Save the fall the General suffered this morning, when he slid out of the chair and hit the desk.” Janet interjected, as though her and the General were sparring for opinions.

The General waved her addition off and pointed right at Jack, holding up a familiar looking brand of lube, as he demanded, “I want SG-1 to find these sons-a-bitches.  I want to know what they wanted in my office and why the hell they used an entire bottle of KY on my chair!”

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Bloopers:
> 
> 1) Sam caught up with Janet later, looking for more answers. Her team had been put in charge of finding the culprits but so far all her CO seemed keen on finding was the mess hall and some pie. Daniel had returned to his translation, without much to offer on the matter, with the excuse of having been holed up in his office throughout the evening. Teal'c seemed more interested in watching her investigate that matter. 
> 
> The doctor sat in her office chair, trying and failing to hide a wide grin and a giggle. "I'm not sure what I can say, Sam." she said, between stifled laughter. Knowing she was being unprofessional, she coughed and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, it's not a laughing matter, but..."
> 
> Sam inclined her head forward, not allowing the other woman to drop the comment. "But?"
> 
> Janet burst into a tirade of uncontrollable giggles, unable to stop laughing. Tears welled in her eyes, crinkled with by her wide grin, as she crowed, "He just...slipped right out--BANG! I mean, did you see that welt on his bald melon! That's going to leave a mark."


End file.
